The Misadventures of Ryou Bakura: Sickness Sucks
by Yami Rekishi
Summary: The beginning of my Misadventures series, Bakura gets sick and gets to stay home from school. Oddness ensues.


**The Misadventures of Ryou Bakura: Sickness Sucks**

**Bunny Mayonaka **– bunny_trunks@yahoo.com | bunnychan.pitas.com  
  


Yugi-Oh – Bakura/Ryou and a hint of Malik/Yami Malik  
**Rating:** PG-13 for some language and such 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If you do, please contact me.

**Author Note:** As in my other 'Misadventure' fics (which I still haven't posted yet ^^;), this fic was spawned from my experience. A couple weeks ago, I too had to stay home from school because I was sick. It was pretty boring and this fic is kinda what I did except Yami Malik didn't come visit me.. Although I wish he had. Anyways, this is one of Bakura's shorter misadventures so there'll only be about five chapters or so. No real hard yaoi, only slight shonen-ai with Yami Malik making passes at Bakura who in turn makes passes at Ryou. Have fun.

  
-------   
  


Ugg. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the white ceiling above me. I grabbed for a tissue on the bedside table and blew my nose. Shit. You'd think after so many years humans would have come up with some kind of cure for this. I turned and looked at the digital clock lying beside my bed. 7:00 a.m. Great. Just what I need on a Monday morning.

Just as the clock changed to 7:01, Ryou can bursting through my bedroom door. "Why aren't you out of bed yet!? I bought you an alarm clock but you never use it! Why can't you-" Ryou stopped short as I suddenly burst into a coughing spasm. "Are you alright Bakura? You don't look like your usual self.." I gave him a dismal look and grabbed for another tissue.

"Really? I can't imagine why Ryou, I'm feeling great" I said sarcastically. Ryou rolled his eyes and gave me a 'Well if you're feeling well enough for sarcasm' look and pressed his hand to feel my forehead.

"Well, you do feel a little warm.." 

"It's gonna get a lot warmer," I said suggestively. "I missed you last night."

"Honestly Bakura," Ryou stuttered, blushing a little. "I told you I was going to be over at Yugi's. Now stay put, I'm going to go get the thermometer." Ryou came back with the good old thermometer and unceremoniously jammed it into my mouth. "I'm going to go make you something to eat Bakura, you probably won't be going to school today," Gee, the one day he lets me stay home and I can't go anywhere. Go figure. "Now don't take the thermometer out of your mouth until I get back." With that Ryou padded down the hallway downstairs, pick up the phone and talk for a bit. After a couple of phone calls, I heard him clanging around the kitchen.

By the time Ryou came back upstairs five minutes later holding a steaming bowl of Coco Wheats and a teddy bear I had started to shoot baskets with my used tissues into the wastebasket halfway across the room. Ryou gave a disgusted look at the tissues that had missed the basket. "I called Yami Yugi and told him you weren't coming today." he announced, setting the hot bowl in front of me on a tray. He pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and shook his head. "You're running a fever."

"Since when do we have you report to him?" I asked and gave a questioning look at the teddy bear Ryou had set behind me. "And what's this thing for?" I called as Ryou started digging around in my closet. Ryou found whatever he was looking for and brought out a box I don't remember seeing before.

"It's going to make you feel better" Ryou stated brightly as if I should have realized this. Ryou took an odd shaped white plastic box and plugged it into the socket next to my bed. 

"Gee, that's thoughtful." I said smirking at the bear. I had just realized it was the Coco wheat mascot and was wearing a small T-Shirt advertising it's favorite 'creamy, chocolaty, hot cereal'. I turned my attention to the white box that Ryou was now pouring water into. "And what's that thing?"

Ryou straightened having filled the box with water and put the top back on. He walked to the end of the bed and sat down. "It's a vaporizer, it puts water into the air and it should help with you cough. Now eat your Coco Wheats."

"You put brown sugar in this?" I questioned.

"Of course."

"And milk?"

"And milk."

"Good." I picked up my spoon and started eating. Yummy.

"I also called Yami Malik and told him that you we're feeling well." Ryou informed me as he watched me eat.

My head snapped up at this. "Why did you do that!?"

"Well everyone else is going to be at school and I thought if you really needed something or started dieing you could call him. Ya know, see if he could call an ambulance or something." Ryou said glaring, obviously annoyed that his safety precautions had gone unappreciated. He glanced over at the clock, gave a small meep and jumped up from the bed. "I'm going to be late! Stay in bed Bakura, and call Yami Malik if you really need something!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs. I heard his coat rustle as he threw it on, the door slammed. There was the familiar clicking noise as he locked the door from the outside. The crunching of snow getting quieter and quieter as Ryou hurriedly walked the four blocks to our High School. Then, silence. Well, for a bit anyways until the vaporizer kicked in and made the noise of a coffee maker as it heated the water and pearly steam poured out of the small hole at the top. 

I finished my cereal and leaned back against the pillows, thinking of something I could do. Now that Yami Malik knew I was home alone, sick and probably unable to defend myself from sexual advances I decided exotic dancing was out of the question. I grabbed the teddy bear, three of the warm quilts Ryou had draped over me, my tissue box and shuffled downstairs to sit in front of my big screen. "How're you today baby?" I cooed to the blank gray screen as I flopped down onto the plushy couch and kicked off the fuzzy slippers I had thrown on. I pressed the red power button and began to mindlessly flip channels. After about ten minutes, I realized there was absolutely nothing on so I sat back, tucked the quilts around me, and entered the world of children's television.

~~~~

"It's a clue!! Behind you, on those lemons! You Bastard! Just get out your notebook and draw the damn fruit!" I yelled at the screen as Bob or Steve or whatever his name was bumbled around the screen trying to figure out what his blue dog was trying to tell him. I raised an eyebrow as the man received a letter from a talking mailbox. This dog was obviously trying to tell his owner to tell his owner to lay off the wacky tobaccy. Either that or to get a woman.

I looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. 10:00. If I was at school right now, I'd be in Math with the porcupine-haired pharaoh. This wasn't so bad, no one home to tell me what to do, get to watch T.V. all day and miss school- my thought was ended with a sneeze. Well, it was better sick then at school I might even get some sympathy points from Ryou.

I headed back to the kitchen to find something to eat; I hadn't had anything but Coco Wheats and that had been three hours ago. I dug around in the cupboards for a while looking for something to eat. There was grape jelly and bread, but no peanut butter. There were boxes of cereal, but no milk. "What's wrong with this house!?" I whined as I pulled out a pot and started making myself another bowl of Coco Wheats.

I had just sat down with my bowl of Coco wheats when the doorbell rang. I groaned, pulled my blankets around me. I already knew who it was. I tried to hide under the coffee table but he had already heard the T.V.

"Bakura! I know you're in there! I can hear your T.V.!" Yami Malik's voice came through the door. I sighed and un-wedged myself from underneath the coffee table and trudged over to the door. I peeked through the small glass window in the door to see it was indeed, Yami Malik making a disturbing face at me through the glass. I cracked open the door and looked out at his tanned face which looked very odd against a backdrop of snow.

"What do you want Malik?"

He smirked at me. "You know what I want Bakura, now let me in I'm freezing my ass off out here." I rolled my eyes and opened up the door for him. What's the worst that could happen? Besides, I was bored. And the thought of spending the _whole_ day watching children's shows was a little depressing, a little company might not be so bad..

"Hurry up Malik, you're letting in cold air!"

-------

Whoo, yup, that's it! Well, for now anyways. I'm sorry if you saw any grammatical or spelling errors, I hope no one's looking that hard. Next chapter, some Bakura and Yami Malik fun. Please review!


End file.
